


잠 이룰 수 없는 밤

by goodnightophelia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightophelia/pseuds/goodnightophelia
Summary: 제 생일 축전으로 받은 카카텐조 소설입니다. 로라야 고마워♥감상은 원 글 작가님 쪽으로 부탁드립니다 ↓https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352793





	잠 이룰 수 없는 밤

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Notte insonne | Lullaby for the Tormented](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352793) by [soy_latte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_latte/pseuds/soy_latte). 



> 제 생일 축전으로 받은 카카텐조 소설입니다. 로라야 고마워♥  
> 감상은 원 글 작가님 쪽으로 부탁드립니다 ↓  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352793

빗방울이 창문을 거세게 때렸다. 어둡고 우울한 밤 한가운데 오직 작은 소리만이 들려올 뿐이었다. 침대 시트를 부스럭거리는 소리와 함께 조용히 훌쩍이는 듯한 소리였다.

텐조는 옆자리의 몸이 따뜻해지는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 아직 눈을 뜨지 않고 누워 있었다.

뭔가 놀란 듯한 소리, 가빠지는 숨소리가 났고, 그 와중에 세찬 비는 계속해서 내렸다. 그리고 깊은 한숨과 함께 마침내 안정된 숨결 소리가 들려왔다.

텐조는 눈을 떴다. 아직 그는 깊이 잠들지는 않았다. 그는 카카시가 그를 뒤로 하고 침대를 떠나는 것을 느꼈다. 텐조는 움직임 없이 그림자의 방향이 욕실을 향해 가는 것을 지켜보았다. 그는 한숨을 쉬고 매트리스 깊숙이 누웠다. 그런 날들 중 하나였다.

‘괜찮습니까?’

샤워기에서 쏟아지는 물소리가 들렸고 텐조는 구름에서 떨어지는 무거운 빗방울들이 창문을 두드리는 것을 세기 시작했다. 그 중에 몇 개는 놓쳤겠지, 사실, 꽤 많이 놓쳤을 것이다.

샤워기 물소리가 멈추자 텐조는 창문을 두드리고 있는 빗방울을 세는 것을 멈췄다. 그는 카카시가 돌아오기를 기다렸다. 하지만 그가 곧 돌아올지는 알 수 없었다.

‘돌아올 거죠?’

텐조는 천장을 올려다보며, 빗방울 소리가 마치 노랫소리같이 들린다고 생각했다.

카카시는 아직 잠들지 않은 텐조를 깨우지 않으려 조용히 침대로 들어왔다. 뒤로 돌아누운 채 움직이지 않았지만, 텐조는 그의 향기를 느끼고서 미소지었다. 시트러스와 녹차 향기였다. 텐조가 쓰는 비누의 향기다. 

‘편안해..’

카카시가 몸을 돌려 텐조의 등을 마주하기 전에, 텐조는 카카시가 마른 세수를 하며 한숨을 쉬는 소리를 들었다. 카카시가 연인의 등에 손을 얹고 토닥였다.

“깨워서 미안해.” 

그의 목소리는 작고 갈라져 있었다. 텐조도 혼잣말하듯 비슷한 높이의 목소리로 말했다. 

“괜찮습니다.”

정말이었다. 그리고 그는 그렇길 바랬고, 그가 알고 있는 것보다 더 카카시를 믿고 있었다. 

텐조는는 같은 자세로 잠깐 동안 있었다. 카카시가 텐조의 등을 어루만지며 멍하니 쳐다보았다. 텐조는 그가 만져오는 손길을 따라 가만히 있었다. 텐조를 안정시켜 주는 그 손길은 카카시에게 또한 마찬가지라는 사실을, 텐조는 알고 있었다.

잠시 후, 카카시는 텐조의 등을 어루만지는 것을 멈추고 그에게 더 가까이 다가갔다. 텐조는 카카시가 여전히 젖어 있는 가슴을 등에 붙이는 동안 가만히 안겨 있었다.

카카시의 팔이 텐조의 팔 아래서 그를 뒤에서 끌어안았다. 그는 마치 두 사람 사이에 존재라는 어떤 종류의 거리라도 줄이려는 듯이 그를 꼭 품에 안았다. 카카시는 텐조의 셔츠를 두 손으로 움켜쥐고서, 그를 점점 더 자신에게로 가까이 끌어당겼다.

카카시는 한쪽 다리를 텐조의 다리 사이로 밀어넣어 얽히게 했다. 그 때 텐조는 조금 웃었다. 텐조는 한때 카카시가 목둔을 쓸 수 있게 된다면 하고 농담을 한 적이 있었다. 텐조와 그 주변의 동료들을 엮으려는 그의 습관이었다.

안착하자 카카시는 텐조의 목덜미에 숨결을 내뱉었다. 최근 카카시의 연인은 머리를 잘랐고, 그가 텐조의 긴 머리를 그리워했던 만큼, 이젠 얼굴을 텐조에게 기대자마자 그의 피부를 바로 느낄 수가 있었다. 카카시는 그것이 좋았다.

그의 연인은 마침내 카카시의 품에 안기도록 몸을 움직이고서, 부드럽게 그를 마주 안았다.

카카시는 대답처럼 가볍게 입을 맞추었다. 텐조의 목덜미와 드러나 있는 어깨에 깃털같은 키스를 했다. 텐조는 눈을 감고 그의 연인이 그를 탐닉하도록 내버려두었다. 텐조는 카카시가 이러한 방식으로 우울한 밤을 견디는 것을 보는 편이 그가 텐조를 집에 남겨두고 아무 지인에게나 가서 해도 되는, 혹은 하지 말아야 하는 행동을 하는 것보다는 낫다고 확신했다.

텐조는 이런 행동이 악몽과 밤에 주로 일어나는 여러가지 공포에 대한 최선의 방법인지는 알 수 없었다. 하지만 그들은 안정을 되찾았다. 그리고 왠지 괜찮게 느껴졌다. 그들은 노력하고 있었다.

“텐조....”

텐조는 눈을 떴지만 대답하지 않았다. 카카시 또한 그에게 대답을 요구하지 않았다.

카카시는 마치 침묵의 주문처럼 혼자 되뇌였다.

텐조는 대답으로 카카시의 팔을 어루만지기 시작했고 카카시는 그를 꽉 안았다.

바로 그것이었다. 그가 그 순간 필요로 하는 것은 바로 이것이었다. 누군가가 그를 위해 여기에 있다는 것을 아는 것. 서로를 안고 서로에게 안겨 있는 것은, 그들이 잃어버린 그 자신들-전 소년병, 고아, 외톨이-에게 위로가 되는 것 같았다. 

텐조가 그를 필요로 하는 만큼 카카시 또한 그를 필요로 했다.

카카시는 텐조의 어깨, 어깻죽지와 목덜미에 얼굴을 비볐다. 카카시가 왼쪽, 오른쪽, 위, 아래로 텐조의 피부를 물기 전까지 텐조는 거의 반응하지 않았다. 전혀 아프지 않았다. 그간 아프게 하려는 게 아니었다. 서툰 방법이었기는 했지만, 그것은 텐조가 여기 있다는 사실을 확인할 수 있는 방법이었다. 감각은 주관적인 게 아닐까?

그의 시각이 그를 등질 수도 있다. 어쩌면 그의 왼쪽 눈이 텐조가 영원히 옆에 있다고 믿게 만들 수도 있었다. 그가 오랫 동안 사라졌을 때 말이다.

그의 후각이 그를 배반할 수도 있다. 그는 그의 연인이 떠나기 전에 남긴 향기를 맡을 수 있을 것이다. 향기는 기억하는 한 오랫동안 머물기 때문이다.

그의 청각이 그를 버릴 수도 있다. 텐조의 목소리는 사이렌 소리가 울리듯, 그의 머릿속에만 맴돌 수도 있다.

그의 촉각이 그에게 거짓말을 할 수도 있다. 텐조가 카카시를 위해 영원한 복제품을 만들 수 있지도 않을까?

하지만 그의 미각은...... 어떤 것이 살과 피보다 더 정직하고 진실한 존재가 될 수 있겠는가? 만일 그가 입술로, 혀로 텐조의 피부를 느낄 수 있다면, 텐조가 여기 있는 것이다. 살아있는 것이다.

카카시가 텐조의 몸에 조심스럽게 이를 누르면 그 피부가 반응한다. 분홍색으로 변하고, 그리고 나서는 붉어진다. 피가 반응한다. 생명이 반응한다. 그런 건 거짓말을 하지 않는다.

그리고 텐조가 반응했다. 목과 목덜미에 감각을 느끼고, 그는 돌아누워 카카시가 그를 꽉 끌어안지 못하게 했다. 아직은 아니다.

텐조는 숨을 몰아쉬며 부드러운 미소를 지었다. 그들은 둘 다 감정적으로 너무 수줍었고, 풋풋했고, 어렸다. 자신을 표현하는 법을 배운 적이 없었기 때문에 소년같이 순진한 행동만을 할 뿐이었다. 사랑하는 것과 사랑받는 것의 의미를 배운 적이 없었기 때문이다.

그들의 반응은 뭔가 귀여운 면이 있었다. 10대 후반, 그리고 20대의 그들은 서로를 어떻게 사랑하고 보살펴야 할 지 고민했다. 본능적으로? 그럴지도 모른다. 하지만 뭔가를 잃게 된다면, 뭔가를 잊어버리게 된다면 어떻게 될까? 그들이 뭔가를 말할 수 있는 기회를 놓치게 된다면 어떻게 될까?

카카시는 텐조의 어깨뼈 사이에 얼굴을 묻고 그의 셔츠 향기를 맡았다. 서툰 행동이었지만 텐조의 눈에는 사랑스럽게만 보였다. 텐조는 연인을 토닥이며 그가 진정하고 다시 잠을 잘 수 있길 바랐다.

강풍이 몰아쳐서 빗소리가 창문을 두드리는 데다 카카시는 입술을 여전히 텐조의 등에 맞추고 있어서 그는 카카시가 말한 것을 거의 들을 수 없었다.

“뭐라고 하셨습니까? 그 자세로는 잘 안 들리지 않습니다.”

카카시는 텐조의 목덜미에 비스듬히 머리를 놓일 정도로만 몸을 일으켰다. 

그는 잠깐 뒤 말을 이었다. “난 너를 실망시키지 않겠다고 말했어, 텐조. 적어도 그러길 바라.”

텐조는 카카시의 말을 알아듣기 위해 그의 팔을 쓰다듬는 것을 잠시 멈추었다.

“실망시킨다고요?”

카카시는 대답하지 않고 다시 텐조의 등에 몸을 부볐다. 그의 손은 텐조를 떠나 자신의 눈가를 문지르고 있었다. 텐조는 몇 초 후, 대답을 요구하지 않은 채 카카시를 마주 바라보았다. 그는 선배가 어떤 말을 하고 있었는지에 대해서 생각했다.

텐조는 카카시의 손 위에 자신의 손을 얹고, 그날 밤의 불빛 아래서 그들의 손이 얼마나 아름다웠는지 빠르게 생각했다. 그들은 피를 뒤집어 쓰고 있었지만, 아, 얼마나 아름다웠는지.

“또 뭐라고 하셨습니까?” 텐조가 머뭇거리며 물었다.

카카시는 한숨을 쉬고 텐조의 얼굴을 감싸려 손을 뻗었다. 텐조에게 닿는 모든 손길은 텐조가 여기 있다는 것을 확인하기 위한 방법이었고, 아마도, 그에게 고마움을 표현하는 방법이었다. 하지만 그건 텐조에게도 마찬가지였다. 카카시의 손길은 텐조에게 카카시가 이 곳에 있다는 사실을 확인시켜 주었다. 

텐조는 움직이지 않고 그의 연인이 그를 만지면서 안정을 찾을 수 있길 기다렸다. 그는 이 밤이 얼마나 불친절하고 잔인할 수 있는지 알고 있었다. 그 또한 힘든 밤을 보내곤 하기 때문이다. 악몽은 견디기가 힘들었다. 그의 꿈은 마치 물에 잠기는 것처럼 그를 질식하게 만들었다. 그는 숨을 헐떡이고 도움을 청하곤 했고, 만일 운이 좋다면 카카시가 텐조의 옆에서 그가 고통에서 벗어날 수 있게 그를 깨우려고 하곤 했다. 폐가 전부 찢겨져 나가는 것 같았고, 가슴이 아팠다. 카카시는 텐조의 눈물을 닦아 주고서 밤 내내 그를 껴안아 주곤 했다. 그러면 텐조는 다시 악몽을 꾸지 않았다.

카카시의 방법은 달랐다. 가끔 그는 말을 전혀 하지 않을 때가 있었다. 혹은 집을 비우거나, 샤워를 하거나, 누워 천장을 응시하거나, 또는 아무 말도 하지 않은 채 텐조에게 안기곤 했다.

카카시는 얼굴에서 손을 떼서 그의 맨가슴에 텐조의 두 손을 끌어당겨 겹쳤다. 그는 고개를 돌려 연인을 마주보았다. 만일 그가 왼쪽 눈을 뜬다면 그는 그의 눈에 비치는 빗방울을 볼 수 있었을 것이다. 그것들은 그들의 세상 전부를 담을 정도로 컸다.

“네게 무슨 일이 생긴다면 난 어떻게 해야 하지?”

그냥 하는 말이었기 때문에 텐조는 대답하지 않았고 카카시도 마찬가지였다.

텐조는 미소를 지으며 가까이 다가가서 카카시의 어깨에 가볍게 입을 맞추었다. 미처 마르지 못한 작은 물기 탓에 카카시의 피부가 빛났다. 텐조는 카카시 주변의 모든 것이 흰색, 회색 혹은 반짝이고 있다는 사실이 놀랍다고 생각했다. 텐조만이 오직, 카카시의 이런 모습을 볼 수 있는 유일한 사람일까? 그런가요, 선배?

“저도 그 질문 그대로 돌려드리고 싶네요.” 그가 미소지었다.

텐조의 목소리는 작았고 거의 침묵에 가까웠지만 불안정하지는 않았다. 카카시는 잠시 이 깨끗한 목소리를 음미할 수 있기를 바랐다. 대신 그는 옆으로 돌아서서 사랑스러운 그 눈을 마주 보았다. 텐조에게 말을 하려 입을 열었으나 그 때 천둥소리가 들려오는 바람에 카카시는 깜짝 놀라 움찔했다.

텐조는 새어나오는 웃음을 참을 수 없었고, 기쁘게 카카시를 품에 안았다.

“선배, 폭풍이 무서우신 겁니까? 의외네요.”

“아냐.” 나지막한 목소리로 그가 말했다. “그냥 좀 놀란 것 뿐이야.”

그는 다시 팔다리를 얽고서 텐조를 끌어안았다. 카카시가 그를 꼭 끌어안자 텐조는 그의 몸이 떨리고 있다는 것을 알아차렸다.

“난 떠나지 않을 겁니다, 카카시 선배.......”

카카시는 이런 식으로 무너졌다. 그는 연인을 품에 안고서 세상으로부터 숨어 있다가 놓아주곤 했다. 텐조는 그날 밤 카카시가 눈물을 흘리는 것을 처음 본 것은 아니었지만, 볼 때마다 여전히 깜짝 놀라게 된다. 처음 만난 이후로 그런 일은 자주 있진 않았다. 그러나 가끔씩 볼 수 있었다. 그가 존경하는 선배이자 엘리트 닌자인 카카시는 우연히 몇 가지 약점을 가지고 있었고 그는 텐조가 밤에 그의 그런 모습들을 볼 수 있도록 허락했다.

카카시가 텐조를 자신의 인생에 완전히 들여놓자마자, 그는 저주받은 인생과 마주하기로 결심했다. 텐조가 그에게 마음을 주었기에 그렇게 할 의지가 생겼다. 카카시에게, 아무것도 가진 것 없이 다시 태어난 그에게, 텐조는 모든 것을 주었다. 기꺼이 모든 것을 주었다. 그는 모든 것을 다 감싸안았다.

그렇지만 트라우마와 불안은 두꺼운 껍질을 가지고 있다.

“절대 선배를 떠나지 않을 겁니다.” 잠시 후 텐조가 덧붙였다.

카카시가 울먹이는 소리는 작아지면서 곧 잦아들었다.

이미 카카시는 텐조에게 많은 부분을 보여줬고 그는 이런 것들에 대해 더 이상 말하지 않을 것이다. 텐조는 그걸 알고 있었지만 그런 점에 대해서 별로 신경쓰지 않았다. 카카시는 대답 대신 텐조의 등을 다시 어루만지며, 그의 셔츠에 코를 묻고 그의 체취를 맡았다. 그들은 이렇게 잠들거나 새벽이 밝아올 때까지 서로 껴안은 채로 깨어 있을 것이다. 그러나 이제 이런 것들은 중요하지 않았다.

텐조는 다시 거센 비가 내려치는 바깥을 바라보았다. 빗방울은 여전히 유리창에 불규칙적인 선을 그리고 있었다. 하지만 오래 이어지지는 않을 것이다. 그것이 코노하다. 폭풍우가 몰아치는 밤은 결코 계속되지 않았다.


End file.
